When he comes out of the shadows
by ForsakenDemigod
Summary: Nico Di Angelo is always hiding in the dark. But when the person he loves most is hurt, he would do anything to save him. But will his strengh be enough to carry him through?


**_Hey fellow demigods! This story is about Nico Di Angelo and other characters. Nico is known as being in the shadows, but what happens when Will Solace is in Danger? Enjoy! _**

**_Chapter 1:_**

I was sitting in my bed, trying to go to sleep, when I started having a flashback from Tartarus. I remembered Achyls beating me, mocking me, it burned. When I went out of the flashback, I realized I wasn't in the Hades cabin at all. I was in the Underworld. Sitting on the opposite enterance of my Dad's palace. I stood up, confused, and turned around. There, In front of me, was Achlys. _"Why hello there Nico Di Angelo. It's wonderful to see you again, darling." _She said, while pacing around me. "What do you want?" I said firmly. _"Nothing from you my dear, but something you care about more than yourself." _She responded, and with a flash, right in front of me, stood Will Solace.

**_Chapter 2_**

I was shocked. Will looked at me, the look of horror on his face as he heard the screams of the dead from down below. _"Now watch, and enjoy your freedom, Di Angelo." _She said, and she started to grab Will by the shirt, and pinned him against a rock. He landed on the rock with a grunt, he landed directly on his head, and looked like he was on the bridge of passing out. She scratched him across the chest, with her long black fingernails right before I yelled, "STOP!" I ran up and blocked Will from her view. "Don't hurt him. He is too happy. I have so much more misery." I said. _"Well fine then, send him home with your magic Demigod." _She replied. I turned to Will and crouched down, his shirt was soaked with blood. I knew if I could get him home, Achlys would hurt me instead. "Will, Look at me." I lifted his chin with my fingers. "I love you, and I will be home." And I touched him forehead. With in seconds, he turned to shadows, and disappeared to Camp Half Blood.

**_Chapter 3_**

I turned around slowly, before I could even reach her face, she scratched me directly on the chest, and on my thigh. I groaned, as I could see my shirt turn from Black to Maroon. Right before I was about to pass out, I heard a huge bang of the Castle doors fling open. "BE GONE!" A male voice said, I turned around. It was my father.

**Chapter 4**

Immediately, Achlys flung off into Tartarus. The God of the Dead swiftly floated to me, and crouched next to me. "Your an acception." He said, and touched my hand with his. Without thinking, the shadows consumed me.

In what felt like infinite pain, I remember that Hazel was in the Hades cabin, visiting from Camp Jupiter. When I lost my thoughts, I returned to the Hades Cabin, and collapsed on the floor, Hazel was sitting in her bottom bunk, so she saw my condition. "NICO!" She screamed, and bent down next to me. The last thing I remember before I passed out was Reyna running in, shaking my shoulders, and screaming, "DONT PASS OUT NICO!" before Percy ran in after her.

**_Chapter 5_**

I awoke in the Infirmary. I could feel pressure on the side of my bed, so I looked down. And there was Hazel. Asleep on a chair with her head on my bed. I was in so much pain, that it hurt to even move my head. I looked on the bed next to me. It was a boy with Blonde hair, who was laying on his side. In a second, I realized it was Will. It was so dark in the Infirmary, that the only light on was a candle in between me and Will's bed. Trying not to wake Hazel, I moved my foot. But of course, I did wake her. She looked up, and went, "Huh?" Her eyes were so red, it looked like she hadn't slept for days. She looked at me. "Nico!" She whisper-screamed. "Hi." I said with a grunt while she tried to hug me. "How long has it been?" I asked. "2 days. Never do that to me again Nico!" She said while she looked at me. "I won't. I promise."

Chapter 6

The last thing I remembered was talking to Hazel before I passed out of exhaustion. When I woke up, it was early morning. I looked down, no Hazel. I tried to lift my body to a upright position, but I only got half way before somebody with small, angelic hands helped my back steady. I looked next to me, it was the one and only Reyna. She smirked. "You look just like you did on the quest. What did you do to yourself?" She asked, and sat on the chair next to me. I explained what happened, and at the end of the story, she turned around and looked at Will. She turned back at me. "You love him, don't you?" She asked. I nodded, and fell back asleep with Reyna next to me.

Chapter 7

I woke up only a few hours later, and my chest hurt like hell. Nobody was sitting on my bed, or on the chair next to me, but leaning on the pillar a few feet away from my bed, was Percy Jackson. "Hi Percy." I

said while grunting trying to sit up. He ran over to me, "Woah Buddy. You got to rest. You're getting treated today." He said, and sat next to me. He poured me a glass of Nectar, and we cheerced. I took a big sip, and after all these years, It still tasted like nothing. And me and Percy just sat and talked about his plans, untill the Apollo kids came in with a cart filled with god's knows what.

Chapter 8

Percy ran outside while the Apollo kids got ready. He came back with Hazel and Reyna. Reyna gave me her sleeve, and said, "Here, Bite this, you will need it." I room her sleeve. Hazel lifted up my shirt so the Apollo kids could start the healing. "Nico, I'm going to count to 3. This is going to hurt like Hell, all right?" I nodded. "1... 2... 3." He counted down. The Apollo kids poured achohol on the wound to clean it. It hurt worse than anything I've ever felt before. I bit Reynas shirt as hard as I could, and Hazel brushed the hair out of my face. Last thing I remember was Percy standing in front of me pulling my shirt back down, saying, "You did it." Then everything went black.

Chapter 9

I was woken up by the feeling of someone brushing through my hair with their fingers. My eyes fluttered open. I was laying flat on my back in the Hades cabin, with Will Solace at the my side. The only cut he had left was a scar above his left eye. I sat up, and looked at him. I grabbed onto his jaw, and kissed him. A long, good kiss. He pinned me against the wall, and kissed me again. "I love you Di Angelo." He said. His voice was back to normal, the Will Solace I fell in love with. "I love you too Solace." I responded. We fell asleep that night, cuddling in the bottom bunk bed of the God of the Dead's cabin.


End file.
